


bisikan angan tanpa tujuan

by duafrasa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duafrasa/pseuds/duafrasa
Summary: hanya tentang seungmin dan minho yang tidak bisa mewujudkan keberhasilan dalam menyampaikan rasa.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	bisikan angan tanpa tujuan

minho melewati sebuah toko kue yang aroma menteganya memaksa memanggil kenangan-kenangan sisaan memori.

'seungmin bakal suka itu donat,' pikirnya. 

toping stroberi berwarna kejambuan memang yang paling seungmin suka. makanan manis, pada dasarnya. 

untungnya minho cukup kuat untuk menepis hal-hal kecil yang tiba-tiba menyeruak paksa mengisi kepala. 

'move on, minho. move on,' ucapnya dalam hati, terlebih untuk diri sendiri. 

musuh jadi pacar, itu yang sering orang labelkan pada pasangan minho dan seungmin. orang hanya tidak tahu kalau cibiran-cibiran yang selalu dilemparkan minho itu karena ia menginginkan perhatian dari yang lebih muda. orang hanya tidak tahu kalau penolakan dari seungmin tandanya adalah penerimaan.

itu adalah bahasa cinta dari masing-masing pribadi minho dan seungmin. mereka yang diam-diam paling tahu satu sama lain.

'seungmin nggak bakal sakit kalau aku bilang gini.'

'kak minho biasa aja kok aku tolak.'

'seungmin sudah sering denger aku ngomong kasar.'

'kak minho tau yang sebenernya dalam hatiku kok.'

pikiran itu yang menjadi dasar, sebab keduanya selalu saling mencebik, cakar-cakaran bagaikan ayam yang diadu.

padahal saling sayang.

sayang yang melebihi kasih dari orang-orang terdekat. 

'seungmin, aku minta maaf tadi bilang gitu ke kamu.'

'kak minho, maaf aku nggak bermaksud nolak kakak.'

'seungmin, maaf aku kan udah janji nggak ngomong kasar lagi.'

'kak minho, aku sebenernya nggak mikir gitu.'

kalimat-kalimat yang hanya diucap dalam angan. dibiarkan terbang bebas di sana, tanpa cela, tanpa pijak. tanpa niatan untuk disampaikan. 

hingga rasanya luka yang diberi tidak sempat dibalut kata maaf. yang tergores menganga lebar. ditambah dan ditambah lagi padahal yang sebelumnya belum sempat sembuh. 

tidak ada pengertian yang berusaha disampaikan. baik oleh yang satu, maupun yang lainnya. 

yang ditampilkan setiap detik itu menambah kedalaman luka, dari hari ke hari. sayangnya, semua enggan untuk sekadar menengok. 

"stop." hingga hanya ajakan untuk mengakhiri lah yang tak sengaja terlontar indra. 

"berhenti nyakitin aku." ucap masing-masing hati yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. 

niatan untuk membangun kembali serpihan kecil, tak sempat terbentuk.

sudah dibuang, segala rasa untuk saling mencinta. 

sudah acuh, keduanya. 

berjalan ke arah kutub yang berbeda. begitu banyak perbedaan yang ada dalam seungmin dan minho untuk mereka berdua saling lengkapi, namun entah kenapa fokus hanya bisa tertuju pada satu persamaan untuk tidak saling mengakui. 

tidak ada yang bicara, tidak ada sampainya kata. 

susah, hanya sesal yang dapat merambah jiwa. 

waktu bergulir tanpa tahu yang satu belum sembuh. 

sosok berpisah, sangat tahu kalau ini akhir kisah. 

sesal itu tidak habis. sampai kapan mau kalian tangkis?

tak ada yang bisa diubah, jadi keduanya hanya bisa pasrah. 

bergerak, mungkin, untuk ujung yang lebih baik.

untuk membalas akhir yang tidak pernah dinanti. 

**Author's Note:**

> jadi aku memang sukanya random. :D


End file.
